ninelivesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Hannah230
please leave a message and I will get back to as soon as I can.thumb|300px|right|listen to this song while you leave a message Welcome Hello and welcome to The Nine Lives Of Chloe King Wiki! Thank you for your edit to the User:Hannah230 page. Please make sure to read the wiki's guidelines and manual of style before contributing. The Community Portal is a great place to start in case you are feeling lost. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Team-jacob girl (Talk) 23:56, August 13, 2011 RE:Your Message You are very much welcome. :) Please make sure your edits are grammarly correct. We have some trouble with users not uses correct grammar. But other then that, have fun. If you need any help please feel free to leave me a message. Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 00:34, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hey, I just wanted to say that the only pages which belong in the Help category, are Wikia's help pages. Incomplete articles belong in the Article stub category. -- Bütterfly εїз (talk • • sandbox) 20:30, August 14, 2011 (UTC) The characters galleries are not meant to have any other pictures other than photos from ABC Family's official photo-shootings. It states so clearly in the wiki's guidelines. Read them please. -- Bütterfly εїз (talk • • sandbox) 21:35, August 15, 2011 (UTC) I was not trying to be rude. I apologize. English is not my first language, so my way with words might be a little odd/rude. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. It is just that in this wiki, in the guidelines, it says that episodes' screen-shots are not allowed to be added in the characters galleries. Why? Because it clutters the article, and goes against the already established format and manual of style. I apologize again, and I hope you understand. -- Bütterfly εїз (talk • • sandbox) 21:46, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Haha, yeah, I should do that. And I'm really glad you're not hurt/angry anymore. :) Thank you. -- Bütterfly εїз (talk • • sandbox) 22:18, August 15, 2011 (UTC) helloMyhusky1998 17:44, September 5, 2011 (UTC) myhusky1998 Re: badges In order to get those badges, you have to make at least one edit on the wiki each day. :) If you miss a day, the count resets. -- Bütterfly εїз (talk • • sandbox) 23:15, August 21, 2011 (UTC) If I may add my half cent worth, That badge for consecutive days is a little tricky and I learned how it is exactly classified a couple months ago. And I really wanted the one for 365 days straight on other wiki, lol. Being on the site doesn't necessarily mean you get a day counted towards the badge, but I think you got that part figured out. Simply commenting on a blog page lets you get a day counted towards it -- but at which times it counts as a day is odd. The Wiki time doesn't follow normal time. What I mean by that is since it is currently 9:35 PM Eastern at my time, it is 1:35 AM on Wiki time. So essentially a new day starts on here at 8 PM Eastern time. Like I said it's tricky. I missed an edit when I was 315/365 days. The only badge I cared about, and now I have to start over, lol. Let me know if my ramble didn't make any sense. Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 23:28, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Well, most of my family lives in New York and I'm visiting them right now. I'm actually going to college in Colorado. So right now I'm in New York. Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 23:14, August 30, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to Colorado State University to be a veterinarian. I have always waned to go to Michigan. It looks so pretty there. :) Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 23:14, August 31, 2011 (UTC) RE: Advice Hi Hannah. As far as appearance goes, the wiki looks great. The only other advice I can point you to is this help page with tips on attracting editors. Also check out the new Founder & Admin Central. It also contains helpful tips and advice. Keep up the great work! JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 21:06, September 1, 2011 (UTC) That is so sad. I have no words for how sad your story made me. You are a wonderful Chirstian (I am also) and that is such a wonderful thing that you and your youth group did. Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 02:13, September 2, 2011 (UTC) thanks hi and thanks hi and thanks. myhusky1998 Re: page needs help Done! Cody I hope that is alright, for now. :) Thank you for creating the Kim article too. P.S. That sentence did made me smile haha. -- Bütterfly εїз (talk • • sandbox) 01:21, September 7, 2011 (UTC) profile Haha, well I used to have the same thing written on all my profiles for the wikis I participate on, but then I decided to make profiles specific to that wiki, like favorite couples, favorite characters, etc. I did that for Degrassi and Pretty Little Liars, and I have yet to do it for this one. :) Maybe I should just do it now and get it over with. :P Re: Change Alright. Any ideas on what should be done? :) -- Bütterfly εїз (talk • • sandbox) 00:19, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hello, sorry for replying so, so late. I've been super busy with college and whatnot. Yes, I'm still here, and I want to keep tidying this place up too. I think we should expand all the articles involving the books, since the ABC family series is over (*cries*), so thats pretty much all we have right now. Thank you. -- Bütterfly εїз (talk • • sandbox) 21:32, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Fanon? As in fanfiction, fanart and all that? -- Bütterfly εїз (talk • • sandbox) 03:44, October 12, 2011 (UTC)